Christmas Confessions
by spiralgamer
Summary: Mark Hawk has been in love with Momiji since they were children and the only thing he wants for Christmas is to be with her. Does Momiji feel the same way about him? Christmas one-shot, OCxMomiji because she's awesome!


**Hello, readers! This marks the very first time I'm writing a Ninja Gaiden/DoA fan fiction! … Okay, I already wrote a DoA fanfic, **_**Two Demons**_**. I just wanted to do a special chapter of something for Christmas and there wasn't much I could do with what I've currently got. Then those new Christmas costumes for DoA5U came out and seeing Momiji in that new outfit (not really an outfit since it's just ribbons) gave me an idea. This will purely be a one-shot and I'm taking inspiration from alex118's series of OCxHelena one-shots. I figured that I would take that concept and apply it with a holiday I really love and a character I really love. And I do mean love. Momiji is like #6 on my list of video game crushes. She's just so strong, kind and sexy that it's hard to resist her. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

_Christmas Eve, Late Afternoon_

Walking on a snowy mountain path was a 6 foot tall young man about 20 years of age with short, dark brown hair wearing a black and red winter coat, a white sweatshirt underneath it and a pair of dark blue jeans. His name was **Mark Hawk**. As he made his way up the mountain, he kept fiddling around with something in his pocket and he got to thinking about his past.

When he was 5, he came to Japan with his parents on vacation. However, due to a battle between the Hayabusa and Black Spider Ninja Clan many innocents lost their lives, including Mark's parents. With nowhere else to go, the Hayabusa took him in and gave him a home with several other children in Hayabusa Village. Growing up, he got along well with just about everyone in the village, especially with Ryu, Kureha and Momiji. As he got older, he started growing strong feelings for Momiji due to her kind and caring heart.

After the Dark Dragon Blade incident and Kureha's death, both of them wanted to become stronger so they could protect the village. Unfortunately for Mark, he didn't have the reflexes or the talent to protect the village.

_(Flashback)_

_As Momiji was making her way to the shrine, she saw Mark sitting on the front steps with his hands linked and a sullen look on his face._

"_Mark, is something wrong?" Momiji asked._

_Mark made a deep sigh. "I can't do it, Momiji. I'm sorry, but I can't keep up with this training."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm not cut out to be a shinobi. I'm not a fighter. I want to protect this village, but I don't know how. I… I don't want you to think of me as a coward."_

"_I would never think of you as a coward, Mark. I know you care about the people in this village just as much as I do. While I was away during the Dark Dragon Blade incident, I heard about how you helped guide the children to safety. You might not be cut out for fighting, but you'll do whatever you can to help others. That's what we all like about you. What I like about you."_

"_Th-thank you, Momiji."_

_(End Flashback)_

After a little more walking, Mark finally made it to Hayabusa Village and saw everyone preparing for the holiday festivities. The first thing Mark wanted to do when he arrived was go to the shrine. There he saw Momiji walking out and noticing him.

"Oh, Mark, Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Momiji." Mark said. "Finished your shrine maiden duties?"

"Yes, I just finished for the day. I was going to meet with Sanji and the other children in the village."

"You've always had a way with children."

"They like you, too. I remember you kept how you kept playing tag with them until they all got tuckered out."

"What can I say? I like kids."

"Heheh, you actually fell asleep along with them!"

Mark blushed while Momiji giggled.

"Mark, do you mind if I can ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"… Never mind."

"… Momiji?"

"Yes?"

Mark was about to say something, but then he realized they already arrived at the children's home.

"… I'll tell you later." Mark said.

* * *

After spending the rest of the afternoon and early evening taking care of the children and they were all put to bed, Mark and Momiji walked out the door and saw the snow fall from the sky.

"They were certainly happy." Mark said.

"When I see you playing with them, I can't help but think of how good of a father you'd make." Momiji said.

"I could say the same to you." Mark said, but then realized the wording. "N-not as a father, I meant as a mother."

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"From earlier?"

"Oh, yes. There's something important I want to ask you. I know this is sudden, but I'm completely acting on impulse here." He grabbed something out of his pocket and kept it clenched in his hands. "Momiji, we've known each other since we were children and I've always enjoyed the time I spent with everyone here in the village… especially you. You're the kindest, most beautiful person I know. So…"

He held out his hand to reveal a box which he opened to show a beautiful ring inside it then he got down on one knee.

"Momiji… will you marry me?"

"Mark…" Momiji gasped. "This is all so sudden!"

"I know, but that's how much I love you. And I wanted to make it special by proposing on Christmas Eve. Though if you turn me down, I'll understand and I won't hold it against you."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will marry you. To be honest, Mark, I've loved you since we were children and I've been waiting all this time for you to say something. Actually…" Momiji started blushing. "I was planning to confess my feelings for you tonight."

'Oh, Momiji…" Mark stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "You've just made me the happiest man on Earth."

The two of them remained in that warm, comforting embrace for what seemed like an eternity as the snow continued falling. Eventually they started kissing and it only grew more passionate as they continued and their tongues began to explore each other's mouths.

"Mark, your place is pretty far from here and the snow's supposed to get pretty bad." Momiji said. "How about you stay at my place for the night?"

"Thank you, Momiji."

The two of them kissed again before making their way to Momiji's place.

* * *

Mark and Momiji arrived at her place and he took off his winter coat.

"Why don't you go take a bath to warm up?" Momiji asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks." Mark replied.

Once Mark went into the bathroom, Momiji started rummaging through her closet for something.

* * *

About a half hour later, Mark left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wow, you were right, Momiji." Mark said while he used another towel to dry his hair. "That really did warm me up."

"Well this will really warm you up." He heard Momiji said.

Mark tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair behind him and blushed at the sight that he saw. It was Momiji wearing only a red ribbon that was wrapped around her body, leaving most of her body bare except for her breasts, buttocks and pelvis though those weren't covered all that well as some cleavage, under-boob and a little bit of her butt could be seen. Seeing Momiji in such a provocative outfit made Mark furiously blush and he couldn't help but look all over her body.

"I don't mind you seeing me like this." Momiji said, clearly blushing as well. "You are my fiancée now and I actually wanted to seduce you with this tonight."

Momiji walked over to Mark, wrapped her arms around his body and kissed him, which made Mark hold and kiss her back.

"Ready to unwrap your Christmas present, Mark?" Momiji asked with a sultry voice.

"Being engaged to you is enough for me." Mark replied before a playful smirk appeared on his face. "But since you went to all the trouble, I won't object."

The two of them giggled amorously before passionately kissing and feeling up each other's mostly bare bodies.

"What about protection?" Mark asked.

"I don't care if you get me pregnant." Momiji replied. "I need this."

While they continued making out, Momiji grabbed Mark's towel and dropped it to the floor. The newly engaged couple spent the rest of Christmas Eve making sweet, passionate love to each other.

* * *

_Christmas Day, Morning_

As the sun began to rise in the sky, Mark and Momiji's naked bodies were asleep and embracing each other on the sleeping mat with a warm blanket shielding them from the cold. The sunlight piercing through the rice paper doors made Mark stir from his slumber and he kissed Momiji on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Momiji."

"Nnnn…" Momiji woke up and turned to look at Mark. "Merry Christmas, Mark."

The two kissed each other once again.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed that! There will be more of Mark and Momiji in the future, but only if I feel like it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
